


His Return to his One!

by Morran



Series: His One, His True [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morran/pseuds/Morran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Dwarf knows they have a One but only some thow they have a True. Morran Has found his One and will soon find his true. Thorin Oakenshield is a good friend and old lover of his, until he meets a young hobbit. Bilbo Baggins, was the one to confuse Thorin but can Morran explain it and have them both understand what is to come.</p><p>Based around the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. Its an AU where no one from the hobbit dies but you will see how it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Only Morran and his companions.  
> Let me know what you all think.  
> Please bare with me on some things.  
> AU where no one dies in The Hobbit. Starts out at the end of the first movie.

Well, the day he saw him again was not one of the best days. He saw the young dwarf king laying on a rock half dead with the Pale Orc, Azog near by. His underling read to take the dwarf's head, luckly a smaller creacher, a Hobbit by the look of it, came out charging and killed the Orc. He was glad to see the Eagles come and pick everyone up. Hitching a ride himself he got off a little way away from the others, and watched them for a bit. Soon the dwarf king woke, said something he could not hear to the hobbit and then hugged him.

That was when he walked up to thm as he saw Lonely Mountain in the distance. Walking past some very shocked dwarves and one equaly shocked wizard he stood at the edge looking at the mountain with a smile. The Hobbit walked up next to him and smiled as well.

"Long time," said the hobbit looking at the Mountain as well.

He smiled more, glancing over at the smaller creacher. His hair was black as a raven's feathers, it hung down only to his shoulders, two braids lay infront of his somewhat pointed ears with two beads on each braid. The rest of his hair lay neatly behind his ears. His face dawned a few scars from battle but other then that it was flawless. A slight five o'clock shadow was seen on his face as well. Eyes that shown as bright and green as Emeralds sparkled at the hobbit. It was very hard to tell what Race this man belonged to but the hobbit knew.

"Yes, Bilbo, it has been," He spoke in a deep but gental voice.

Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins that is, turned to him as he did the same and hugged him tight, "MORRAN!" Morran smiled at his reaction and hugged him as well. 

The dwarf king's eyes grew wide at the mane. He stuttered when he spoke, "M-Morran?"

Morran let go of Bilbo and slowly turned to the dwarf. When their eyes locked it looked as though the king would fall. Morran rushed at him and caught him just before he did, "Thorin?" He asked just above a whisper.

The dwarf king, Thorin Oakenshield, locked eyes with Morran once more as his name ran past the others lips. "It is you," he said while regaining himself and he hugged his old friend tight.

He smiled as he hugged the king back, "Yes, my friend."

"I'm so glad to see you," Thorin spoke as their hug ended and their eyes locked once more. "Alive that is." Morran stepped back to look over his shoulder once more. Thorin soon saw what he was looking at, with Awe in his eyes and a smile on his face, "Our Home," he siad. Bilbo walked up to stand on Thorin's left while Morran stood on his right. A Thrush flew by and the desided to takeit as a good sign, a good omen.


	2. Morran's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morran tells the company What he is and a bit more in stry time on a brake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry eveyone about this taking so long to update. This chapter is longer then the last one. I write my stories down on paper before I wright them on a site. This is the first part of a series there will be between three to four parts of it. Both from the Hobbit and LotR.  
> Enjoy and May the Valar guide you.  
> -Morran (More-Ran)

Even though Morran was now with them only Bilbo seemed less bored. Two other Dwarves knew who he was, Balin an old white haired Dwarf who was Morran's mentor, and his bald, tattooed younger brother, Dwalin. The warrior Dwarf was also a good friend of Morran's and one of the best shield brothers he ever knew.  
They decided to take a rest for a bit. Everyone was chatting except for Thorin, who was watching Bilbo chat with Morran as if he was an old friend. Morran saw this and motioned for him to come over. The Dwarf King's eye widened in shock but only for a moment before he came to sit with the other two.  
"So you had two others with you?" Bilbo asked as Thborin sat. He was a bit confused.  
Morran saw this and chuckled a bit. "Yes, Kimriel and Clanduil. The Twins as most call them."  
"Those sound like Elf names," Thorin spoke up after hearing the names.  
Morran looked at his friend with a smile, "Yes, that is because they are Elves. They got banished from their home when they helped me escape. Their King did this to me," He indicated his shoulder length hair.  
"I was wondering about that, since last I saw you in the Shire your hair was well past the middle of your back," Bilbo said while glancing at a now silent Thorin.  
Thorin was in shock to hear his friend had lost his hair to an Elf of all things. Dwarves hair and beards were a sign of dignaty, respect, and honner. To have it cut off was the highestform of humiliation they could get. Mind you some Dwarves cut their own beards but that is to remihnd them of something that has happened in their past that they wish to not forget, but for someone else to do it is pure evil.  
Morran knew what Thorin was thinking. "I would rather loose my hair then my life." Thorin's shock grew as he spoke. "Hair will grow back but your life will not." Bilbo seemed to understand.  
Thorin though stood up in a rage, "HOW DARE AN ELF TOUCH YOUR HAIR!!!" As he yelled that everyone went silent as they all looked at them, since only three Dwarves and a Hobbit knew Morran the others looked confused at his outburst.  
Bilbo placed a gental hand on Thorin's arm not even thinking and it seemed to calm his anger down. "Thorin, maybe Morran should tell the others why this angers you so much." Thorin looked into Bilbo's eyes, Morran knew that spark in both their eyes. Bilbo's hand never left Thorin's arm as Morran left the two.  
He waled over to the others and sat as they all gathered around to hear his tale. "This story starts with my mother. Her names was Lady Dallmar," some of the Dwarves started to whisper indicating they at least heared the name before. "Well Lady Dallmar met her 'True' my father. Now you all know what a 'One' is but a 'True' is someone you can not live long without. Every Dwarf and every Hobbit has a 'One' and a 'True', Elves have many 'Ones' and 'Trues', and Men also have many 'Ones' but only one 'True'." It seemed Morran had their attention now. As Thorin and Bilbo joined them. "Though my father, though this might be shocking, is an Elf." Gasps could be heared from almost everyone.  
"An Elf?" Kili asked.  
"You mean your 'True' can even be from another race?" Ori asked this one.  
"Your Half Dwarf, Half Elf?" Fili was the next to ask something. Him and his brother glanced over at Thorin who didn't seem mad or even shocked at this news.  
"Yes Kili my father is an Elf. Ori, Yes your 'One' and/or your 'True' can be from another race, and yes Fili I am half of two races because of it." He answered all their questions in turn. Showing them his slightly pionted ears.  
Thorin chuckled as he heared gasps again while Bilbo gigged a bit. Both Balin and Dwalin had smirks on their faces, Morran was also chuckling.  
"Well mymother knew she couldn't be with my father, so with a heavy heart she sent him away. She didn't know she was pregnant with me until later on. You see your 'One' is someone you love with all you are but could still live without, but your 'True' without them in your life somehow you can't live long." Shock crossed everyones face this time. It seemed that none of them knew this.  
"Well, she soon found out about me, afler she had me when I was old enough to understand she told me about my father. Sadly after that day she started to get sick."  
"That wasn't till after Erebor was attacked though," Thorin through in as he let out a small sigh.  
"Correct Thorin. I was born not long before Thorin here in Erebor. My mother died not long after Smaug attacked the mountain. I sent word to my father about her death but he never came so I started to hate him."  
"Have you ever spoked to him to figure out why?" Bilbo was the one to ask this question.  
He looked at the Hobbit with a sad smile. "Not until just reasontly. I spoke with him not long after you left Rivendell. Yes, my father is a High-Elf of Rivendell." He said before anyone could ask. "He was in shock when he heared about it. I was in shock he didn't know. He ended up braking down bad that day. I told him I has sent a messanger. He never made it. Seemed that Azog the Defiler had captured him and in the end killed my messanger. So my father and I are now getting along though I still call him by his name."  
"What is your father's name?" Bofur was the one to ask this time.  
With a chuckle Morran spoke again, "My name as you all know is Morran, that is Morran Son of Elrond Half-Elven." Silence was what met his words. Everyone but Thorin was in shock, even Gandolf who knew of this world the most was in a state of shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this. I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger but I thought I was a good place to end it. Comments and Kudos always welcome. Thank you all. Next chapter should be up soon, and The Twins will show up in the story a bit more in later chapters. As for him explaining so much it was more for Bilbo to understand.  
> I wish you all the luck in the world.  
> -Morran (More-Ran)

**Author's Note:**

> Morran is pronounce More-Ran  
> This starts out in the Hobbit but will go to LotR at some point.


End file.
